


Gentle Admiration

by witchfutaba



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfutaba/pseuds/witchfutaba
Summary: Ann thinks about some of the reasons she's fallen in love with Futaba.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Gentle Admiration

For Ann, falling in love with Futaba was easy. She had known since the beach trip for sure, listening to Futaba's quiet yet strong conviction as she vowed to join the Phantom Thieves and avenge her mother. The way her eyes sparkled with determination, her tendency to stand on her tip-toes when yelling at Ryuji or Yusuke for some awful opinion they had on an old favourite game of hers, or even just particular moments. Ann finds it hard to rid a specific time from her head, in fact.

Cold mist surrounding Leblanc, the early morning sun illuminating the dark streets as she nips in before a photo shoot to grab a quick cup of coffee. The familiar scent of the house blend stimulates her senses and she slides into a booth, indicating to Boss what she wants, though he doesn't have to hear before he begins (he has a soft spot for her, being one of the only members of Akira's little group that actually appreciates his coffee). She draws her coat closer to her, tempted to complain about the cold before spotting the half-functional space heater sitting in the corner and shutting her mouth; she didn't know anything about the financial situation of the Sakuras and if they didn't feel the need to replace the heater, it was none of her business. Smiling with a rushed "thank you" she took the warm cup of coffee in her hands, warming up her numb fingers and bringing it up to her mouth, intending to take a sip before looking to her side as the telltale bell of the door rang indicating a customer. 

Ann's breath hitched, if only for a moment. Anyone else probably would have described Futaba at the time as 'disheveled', or 'barely fit to be out of the house', and yet Ann felt she had never seen someone so beautiful. The gentle light streaming through the door haloed the girl, her bright orange hair almost appearing aflame as her coat dwarfed her figure and she yawned slowly, pushing her glasses up her nose a little. Her cheeks were lightly flushed from the cold, and Ann felt as if she could die as Futaba slipped in beside her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist as she practically collapsed into her side and almost yelled, "Annnnnn, I'm cold...".

How Ann yearned. With her looks she could have any pick of the boys from Shujin and yet she wished for nothing more than to keep the girl at her side safe. Though Futaba could not see it at the time, Ann was going through a revelation. All of the endearing things the hacker had done suddenly clicked into place, things that annoyed the rest of the Thieves simply struck Ann as cute or quirky. Where most would dismiss or even chastise Futaba's habit of dabbling in gacha games during Thieves meetings, Ann would make sure to sit by her side and match her enthusiasm in muted tones, even opting to try out a couple just to make the younger girl happy (though she would be the first to admit she was no good at them). Where the others seemed to insist that the best way for Futaba to get over her agoraphobia would be blatant exposure therapy, even Akira of all people, Ann made sure to make no big deal out of outings. She would casually slip invitations into conversations, inviting Futaba for crêpes or out to see the newest Cake Knight movie, yet most importantly Ann made sure to make it clear that it was okay if she wanted to decline. Ann was infatuated, though she took it slow through fear of upsetting the younger girl.

All of that being said, no one would be surprised that when Ann finally gathered the courage to confess, Futaba nodded eagerly with tears in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i did not beta this at all so EXCUSE me if this reads like trash but i wanted to write about my gals


End file.
